kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Star Allies
|genre = Action, 2D Platformer |ratings = |price = Coming Soon (March 11, 2018) |platforms = Nintendo Switch}} Kirby Star Allies (sometimes written Kirby: Star Allies), known in Japan as 星のカービィ スターアライズ (Hoshi no Kabi: Sutā Araizu, meaning Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies), is a game in the Kirby series that was released on March 16, 2018 worldwide, with a demo released on March 1 (EU)Nintendo UK Twitter and on March 4 (US)Go Nintendo of that year. It is the first game in the series released for the Nintendo Switch, and the first traditional Kirby platformer since Kirby's Return to Dream Land to support cooperative multiplayer through the main game. Story Gameplay Kirby Star Allies is a traditional platformer Kirby game, in which the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage through the use of Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his traditional moves; the Inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, Air Gun, and floating. The game is a 2.5D platformer, meaning that the characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. Two game mechanics return from previous installments of the Kirby series; those being Mix abilities (from Kirby: Squeak Squad, though in this game they are called Friend Abilities) and Helpers (from Kirby Super Star and its remake, though they are here referred to as "friends"). In a manner similar to the mechanic shown in the trailer for the unreleased Kirby GCN, there can be four player-controlled or CPU-controlled friends at one time. Kirby can throw a Friend Heart at certain types of enemies in order to turn it into a friend by using the X button; friends can also throw Friend Hearts in order to change their ability (when not controlled by the CPU) - all this can also be achieved with Copy Essences and Ability Stars. Even if Kirby has no friends, another player can join, taking Kirby's current ability similar to the helper mechanic in previous games; Kirby can also turn a friend into an ability item by performing the Unfriend move, which replaces the Drop Ability function if Kirby has no ability; this can also be achieved by throwing a Friend Heart at an enemy while already having three friends, and opting to cancel the action instead of replacing one of them. Friends can assist Kirby in multiple ways, allowing for Friend Actions such as the Friend Circle. The player can also befriend Dream Friends; these are characters from past Kirby games, which otherwise act as normal friends. They can be befriended by using a Dream Rod, which are at Dream Palaces in the main Story Mode. Here, Kirby can select his Dream Friend of choice via a roulette. In the post-game Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode, they are sometimes found after hitting a Big Switch. In The Ultimate Choice, they can be chosen as part of the team the player constructs. In Heroes in Another Dimension, the player swaps between Dream Friends automatically when entering certain doors. The player can also mix Copy Abilities to create Friend Abilities, by imbuing a base ability (such as Bomb or Sword) with an element ability (such as Fire or Ice). This is achieved by the character with a base ability holding up on the analog stick, whilst the character with an element ability then uses an attack on that character. The five elements which can be mixed with are Sizzle, Zap, Blizzard, Splash, and Bluster. Other Friend Abilities include Team-Up Attacks which are also triggered by holding up on the analog stick; only some Copy Abilities have these however and they do not require the user to mix abilities. Main Games *Story Mode **The main campaign of the game; available from the start. In this mode, the player experiences the story as they travel from level-to-level, progressing through each of the worlds. *Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! **A post-game mode unlocked after completion of Story Mode. In this mode, players play through an abridged Story Mode (similarly to Meta Knightmare Returns) which is split into 5 distinct "Levels." However, the mode also draws inspiration from Helper to Hero in that players select a Friend Helper or Dream Friend to play with for the entire run, which cannot be changed. Players can collect Power-Up Hearts during each Level to increase their attack, speed and health, which reset each Level. *The Ultimate Choice **A post-game mode unlocked after completion of Story Mode. In this mode, players construct a team of up to 4 players or play by themselves to face off against multiple bosses one after another, similarly to The Arena / The True Arena of prior titles. However, unlike prior titles, there is now an adjustable difficulty scale and score counter. *Heroes in Another Dimension **A post-game mode added in the game's third update, this mode takes place after the events of the main story and involves Kirby and all of the Dream Friends travelling through Another Dimension. In this mode, special doors change the player into a different Dream Friend. Friend Hearts are the main collectable in this mode, with the amount collected determining the rank the player receives upon completion. This mode also introduces harder variants of bosses, known as Parallel bosses, as well as a battle with The Three Mage-Sisters. After completion, it unlocks the Soul Melter EX Difficulty for The Ultimate Choice, and getting an A Rank or higher (100+ Hearts) allows for the befriending of the The Three Mage-Sisters. Sub-games *Chop Champs **A sub-game available from the start. Players compete to see who can chop down a tree the quickest whilst avoiding Bugs and Gordos under a time limit. It has three levels of difficulty. This mode supports up to four players as well as optional Joy-Con motion controls. *Star Slam Heroes **A sub-game available from the start. Players compete to hit a meteor the furthest by charging up their baseball bat and then timing their shot properly. This is strongly reminiscent of Crackity Hack. It has three levels of difficulty. This mode supports up to four players as well as optional Joy-Con motion controls. Characters Playable characters *Kirby Friends *Beetley *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Bonkers *Broom Hatter *Bugzzy *Burning Leo *Chef Kawasaki *Chilly *Como *Driblee *Gim *Jammerjab *Knuckle Joe *NESP *Parasol Waddle Dee *Plugg *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Vividria *Waddle Doo *Wester Dream Friends *Adeleine & Ribbon (Post-launch) *Bandana Waddle Dee *Dark Meta Knight (Post-launch) *Daroach (Post-launch) *Gooey (Post-launch) *King Dedede *Magolor (Post-launch) *Marx (Post-launch) *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo (Post-launch) *Susie (Post-launch) *Taranza (Post-launch) *The Three Mage-Sisters (Post-launch) **Flamberge **Francisca **Zan Partizanne Allies (cameo appearances) *ChuChu (Cleaning moveset) *Nago (Cleaning moveset) *Pitch (Cleaning moveset) *Popon (Goal Game) *I3 (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Batamon (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Ghost Knight (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Ice Dragon (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Octacon (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Waiu (Adeleine & Ribbon moveset) *Spinni (Daroach moveset) *Doc (Daroach moveset) *Storo (Daroach moveset) *Squeakers (Daroach moveset) *Queen Sectonia (Taranza moveset) *Dyna Blade (Seen flying in the background of World of Peace - Dream Land) *Shadow Kirby (Seen flying around on a Warp Star in Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion) Enemies Mid-bosses *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Chef Kawasaki *Mr. Frosty *Vividria Bosses *Grand Mam *Hyness **Corrupt Hyness *King Dedede **Parallel Dedede *Kracko **Twin Kracko **Parallel Twin Kracko **Parallel Big Kracko *Meta Knight **Parallel Meta Knight *Morpho Knight **Morpho Knight EX *Pon & Con **Goldon & Silvox *The Three Mage-Sisters **Flamberge **Francisca **Zan Partizanne *Void Termina **Void Soul **Void *Whispy Woods **Yggy Woods **Parallel Woods Copy Abilities The game features 28 standard Copy Abilities. Of these, four have been brought back from Kirby Super Star/''Ultra'' (Yo-Yo, Plasma, Suplex and Cook), one has been brought back from Kirby's Dream Land 3 (Cleaning) and four are new (Artist, Festival, Spider, and Staff). Copy Abilities in bold (base) can be imbued with elements, and underlined abilities can grant elements. Dream Friends Dream Friends are a feature newly introduced in Kirby Star Allies. They are characters from prior Kirby entries and can be befriended at by using a Dream Rod (which, in the Story Mode, are found in Dream Palaces) - they can also be used in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! (by hitting a Big Switch), The Ultimate Choice and Heroes in Another Dimension (where the player switches between them when entering certain doors). Most Dream Friends have updated graphics and new movesets; if they weren't previously playable, all-new movesets are available for them to use instead. Some can receive elemental attributes (are so-called base abilities), while others can bestow them (and therefore are element abilities). The game received three updates adding new Dream Friends. At launch, three Dream Friends were available: King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee. The Wave 1 update (version 2.0.0), which was released on March 28, 2018, added Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, and Gooey. In the update, a new celebration picture was added, and playing Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with the new Dream Friends reveals additional stages and music. The Wave 2 update (version 3.0.0) was released on July 27, 2018, adding Daroach, Dark Meta Knight, and Adeleine & Ribbon. Like before, it also added three new celebration pictures and altered Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with additional stages, graphics and music when playing as the new Dream Friends. The Wave 3 update (version 4.0.0) was released on November 30, 2018, adding Magolor, Taranza, and Susie. In the update, three more celebration pictures were added, long with a new mode, Heroes in Another Dimension. Beating Heroes in Another Dimension unlocks an additional difficulty setting in The Ultimate Choice, and collecting 100 Friend Hearts would unlock The Three Mage-Sisters as a Dream Friend, along with three more celebration pictures. Bandana Waddle Dee and the Wave 1 Dream Friends are unlocked after clearing Donut Dome; King Dedede and the Wave 2 Dream Friends are unlocked after clearing Clash at Castle Dedede; Meta Knight and the Wave 3 Dream Friends are unlocked after clearing Sacred Square; The Three Mage-Sisters are unlocked after collecting a total of 100 or more Friend Hearts at the end of Heroes in Another Dimension. Items *1UP *3D Warp Star *Food *Friend Heart *Invincibility Candy *Key *Maxim Tomato *Meat *Pep Brew *Picture Piece *Point Star *Power-Up Heart *Treasure Chest *Warp Star *Watermelon Levels Levels in italics are unlocked by pressing a Big Switch in another stage. Stages in bold contain boss fights. Stages in italic and bold are unlocked by beating the game. *World of Peace - Dream Land **Green Gardens **Donut Dome **Honey Hill **'Fruity Forest' **'Clash at Castle Dedede' **''Extra Eclair'' *World of Miracles - Planet Popstar **Friendly Field **Reef Resort **''Inside Islands'' **Echo's Edge **Nature's Navel **''Duplex Dream'' **'Sacred Square' *Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion **'Gatehouse Road' **Eastern Wall **'Longview Corridor' **Western Outer Wall **'Inner Sanctum' **'Heavenly Hall' **''Sector A'' **''Sector B'' **''Sector C'' *Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes **Planet Earthfall **'Falluna Moon' **Planet Misteen **'Mareen Moon' **Planet Caverna **'Grott Moon' **Planet Frostak **'Blizzno Moon' **Planet Towara **'Gabbel Moon' **Star Lavadom **'Sizzlai Moon' **Jambandra Base **'The Divine Terminus' **''Extra Planet α'' **''Extra Planet β'' **''Extra Planet γ'' **''Extra Planet δ'' **''Ability Planet'' *Kirby - Star Allies Objects *Apple *Containers *Cannon *Electro Saw *Switch *Star Block Demo The demo for Kirby Star Allies was released on March 1 in European regions and March 4 in North America. It includes two stages: a combination of Green Gardens, Honey Hill, and Fruity Forest called "Grasslands Stage"; and a combination of Donut Dome, Friendly Field, Reef Resort and Clash at Castle Dedede, called "Cave & Castle Stage". A Nintendo eShop link appears beneath the stage links. A boss fight was present at the end of each stage: Whispy Woods at the end of "Grasslands Stage" and King Dedede at the end of "Cave & Castle Stage." As well as being released on the eShop, the demo was included in the software of Nintendo Switch demo kiosks at retail locations. amiibo Compatibility During Story Mode, the player can scan an amiibo. Scanning a Kirby-related amiibo (both from the Kirby series and their Super Smash Bros. counterparts) will give two Point Stars, either a Maxim Tomato or a Pep Brew, and two Picture Pieces. The same goes for scanning the Qbby amiibo from BOXBOY!, except it gives a milk carton Food item instead. Scanning any other amiibo will give two Point Stars, a cherry, and one Picture Piece. In addition, the game will only allow 7 different amiibos to be scanned per Stage attempt. The count resets if the player exits the stage without clearing it. Changes with Updates Although the updates advertise as only adding new Dream Friends, they change various things in Kirby Star Allies as well. Most of these changes are minor, but some do affect gameplay. Update 2.0.0 *New Dream Friends were added, being Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, and Gooey. *Some Levels in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! were changed when playing as the new Dream Friends. *The title screen and file select screen's color changed from blue to yellow. *New character animations were added to the title, file select, and menu screens. *Bandana Waddle Dee, King Dedede, and Meta Knight now have their own colored splash screen and music when selecting them as Dream Friends. They also have their own intro menus in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! as well. *Chop Champs's title screen music was altered a bit. *Void Termina's core phase music was altered a bit. *Enemies hit by some attacks will now bounce slowly on the ground, giving extra time to get their Copy Ability or make them a Friend. *The new Dream Friends were added to the final cutscene in Void Termina's fight. *A new celebration picture was added, being "Crazy Mischief in the Stars." *Three new transformations were added to the Stone ability. *The new and old Dream Friends were added to the giant golden statue at the end of Extra Planet δ. *Murals of the old and new Dream Friends were hidden throughout various levels. Update 3.0.0 *New Dream Friends were added, being Adeleine & Ribbon, Dark Meta Knight, and Daroach. *Some levels in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! were changed when playing as the new Dream Friends. *Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! now allows the player to create a save file for each friend. If the player has played the mode before the update, they can create a save file for the Friend through the Best Times records. *Levels in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! for the regular friends have been upgraded. *The color of the title screen and file select screens changed from yellow to red. *New character animations including the new Dream Friends were added to the title, file select, and menu screens. *The new Dream Friends were added to the final cutscene in Void Termina's fight. *Secret areas were added to Clash at Castle Dedede, Echo's Edge, and Planet Earthfall. *The Dragoon was added as an Easter Egg on World of Miracles - Planet Popstar's overworld map. *Hyness's sound effect when going on his crazed rant has been lengthened to last for the entire speech. *Boss and Mid-boss HP were scaled when playing multiplayer in Story Mode, but were unchanged in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! and The Ultimate Choice. *Three new celebration pictures were added: "Friends' Getaway", "Chasing Our Dreams", and "Shadowy Partners". *Three new transformations were added to the Stone ability. *A new painting was added to the Artist ability, being Full Belly Kirby from Kirby's Blowout Blast. *The new Dream Friends were added to the giant golden statue at the end of Extra Planet δ. *Murals of the new Dream Friends were hidden throughout various levels. Update 4.0.0 *New Dream Friends were added, being Magolor, Taranza, Susie, and The Three Mage-Sisters. *Some levels in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! were changed when playing as the new Dream Friends. *A new mode, Heroes in Another Dimension, was added. *A new level of difficulty, Soul Melter EX, was added to The Ultimate Choice. *Six new celebration pictures were added, being “The Shape of a Heart,” “Rockabilly And Blues,” “Break Time Breakdown,” “Let Them Know We’re Happy,” “Bad Boss Brothers,” and “A Farewell to Kirby.” *Five new transformations were added to the Stone ability. *The new Dream Friends were added to the final cutscene in Void Termina's fight. *The new Dream Friends were added to the giant golden statue at the end of Extra Planet δ. *Shadow Kirby was added as an Easter egg on Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion's overworld map. *The movesets of the original three Dream Friends were altered slightly. *The color of the title and file select screens changed from red to rainbow and dark blue. *New character animations including the new Dream Friends were added to the title, file select, and menu screens. *Murals of the new Dream Friends were hidden throughout various levels. *Each Dream Friend now has their own symbol used to transition in and out of loading screens. Bandana Waddle Dee’s symbol is his face. King Dedede’s symbol is his own personal emblem, which is a peace sign. Meta Knight’s symbol is his own personal emblem, which is an M with a sword going through its middle. Rick & Kine & Coo’s symbol is Rick. Marx’s symbol is himself riding on his ball. Gooey’s symbol is himself. Adeleine & Ribbon’s symbol is a Crystal Shard. Dark Meta Knight’s symbol is the Dimension Mirror. Daroach’s symbol is a Squeaker. Magolor’s symbol is the Lor Starcutter. Taranza’s symbol is a flower reminiscent of the ones on the Dreamstalk. Susie’s symbol is the Haltmann Works Company logo. Lastly, The Three Mage-Sisters’ symbol is the emblem seen on their hats. *In Francisca’s boss battles, when she enlarges her labrys’s head to capture Kirby and friends, anyone with the Sizzle element can now burn the labrys head, leaving Francisca shocked at what had happened and vulnerable to attack. Reception Kirby Star Allies received "mixed or average" reviews according to Metacritic, receiving an aggregate score of 73Metacritic, Gamespot gave it a score of 8GameSpot, and IGN gave it a score of 8.3IGN. The game also holds a 72.82 on GameRankingsGameRankings. Critics praised the game's soundtrack, visuals, and multiplayer while critiquing the easy gameplay. Shortly after release, fans criticized the game, noting the relatively small number of playable stages (40) compared to other then-recent Kirby games (however, this was a misconception, as the game had about the same amount of stages as the others) and its very easy difficulty. Many accused the game of being too short and easy to be worth its $59.99 MSRP. Despite that, after the release of the third update, many fans were then content with the game, as the new features that came with the update had fixed most of the problems they previously had. As of December 12, 2018, Kirby Star Allies has sold 658,270 units in Japan.Gematsu Transcript Staff Trivia *''Kirby Star Allies'' greatly resembles the first attempt at Kirby GCN, a canceled game for the Nintendo GameCube. It resembles Kirby's Return to Dream Land as well, though this is because Kirby GCN was reworked into Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Friends wear the hat that corresponds to their ability, unlike Helpers in Kirby Super Star and its remake. *Friends reflect the colors of the player playing them. Any friends who are player 2 are yellow, friends who are player 3 are blue, and friends who are player 4 are green. This concept is reused from Kirby GCN. It, however, applies only to common enemies and midbosses; special characters (such as King Dedede and Gooey) always retain their normal coloration unless they are being used by multiple players. *This is Nago, Pitch, and ChuChu's first appearance in the flesh since their debut 21 years before Kirby Star Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *In The Ultimate Choice's difficulty selection, there is a secret 8th difficulty, Soul Melter, which shows Kirby with red, evil eyes, grinning. This is a reference to the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode Frog Wild. **King Dedede, when he transforms, greatly resembles his transformation in the same episode when he was possessed. *This is the first Kirby game to be localized into Chinese, in both Traditional and Simplified forms. *Before Kirby Star Allies’ release date was revealed to be March 16, 2018 in the January 11 Nintendo Direct Mini, the official Nintendo website's Game Store page listed the game's release date as June 30, 2018. This may have just been a placeholder release date/window before an actual release date was officially announced. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the fourth Kirby game to have an E10+ ESRB rating. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first Kirby game to have a happy Kirby on the North American box art since Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first Kirby game to see release worldwide on the same day. *The power of the new Artist ability, when paired with the hat, is reminiscent of Adeleine from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is Adeleine and Ribbon's first appearance since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *This is the fifth Kirby game to run at 30fps instead of the usual 60fps, the first four being Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby: Planet Robobot (depending on the amount of objects onscreen, but otherwise runs at 60fps), and Kirby Battle Royale. **However, even though the game runs at 30fps, the menu, pause screens, and loading screens run at 60fps. *This is the first Kirby game where Waddle Doo closes his eye, something only previously seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and Smash Run from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. *On January 27, 2018, the My Nintendo rewards program released a Kirby Star Allies-themed calendar for the month of February. It was discovered to be a January calendar, as the month had 31 days instead of 28, and Valentine's Day was marked as the second Sunday of the month rather than the second Wednesday. This mistake was corrected shortly after.Nintendo Wire *When the official Japanese website of Kirby Star Allies launched on February 14, 2018, the URL initially misspelled the game's title as "Star Arise." This was corrected shortly afterward, and the misspelled URL now redirects to the correct one. (The English words "Allies" and "Arise" have the same spelling in katakana.) *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first traditional platformer in the series to name individual stages. *In the March 8 Nintendo Direct, when Gooey is shown as a future update Dream Friend, they state that his debut was in Kirby's Dream Land 3, when he actually debuted in Kirby's Dream Land 2 as a non-playable character. This error also appears on the official site for Kirby Star Allies. **Although, this is probably due to the fact Gooey's name wasn't revealed until Kirby's Dream Land 3, and that his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 2 was a mystery to players when the game was first released. *''Kirby Star Allies'' consists of four worlds, the fewest thus far of any game in the main series. * When King Dedede is defeated, a false credits starts to play, which might be a reference to Kirby's Dream Land’s ending where Kirby defeated King Dedede. A similar false credits appears at the end of Guest Star ???? Allies Go, after the player defeats Hyness. *''Kirby Star Allies'', Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse are the only games in the series thus far to save the player's life count. **''Kirby Star Allies'' is also the first game where Kirby's life counter can extend over 99. ***However, in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby can have a total of 255 lives, even though the life counter only goes up to a maximum of 99. *The first letter of all seven stages found on Planet Popstar, including the two unlockable stages, spell out the word "FRIENDS", which ties into the theme of friendship present in the game, as well as the game's main mechanic. This is a trait that is present in several previous Kirby titles (Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot). *''Kirby Star Allies'' has the most standard Copy Abilities of any Kirby game, at 28. *A new composer was introduced in this game: Yuuta Ogasawara. He composed the music for Planet Earthfall, Planet Towara, the sub-games, the Kirby Dance, the music that plays when selecting Dark Meta Knight, the remix of Central Circle that plays when in the room with the blocks that spell out Dark Meta Knight's name in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, the remix of the boss theme and Dark Mind's theme from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror that plays when fighting Morpho Knight in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! when playing as Dark Meta Knight, the remix of Rainbow Resort that plays when viewing the "Friends' Getaway" celebration picture, and the remix of Olive Ocean and the music in Stage 5 of Cushy Cloud that plays when viewing the "Shadowy Partners" celebration picture. *When Kirby defeats the first four bosses (Whispy Woods, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Pon & Con), he can throw a Friend Heart at them to positively affect them. Dedede and Meta Knight are converted into friends, Whispy Woods happily drops dozens of items from his branches, and Pon & Con eagerly open a gate for Kirby to pass through. The latter is required to continue through the game. **Kirby can also damage Void Termina's core, Void Soul, and Void with Friend Hearts. *As listed in the game's credits, the third-party company Eighting provided development assistance for the Star Slam Heroes and Chop Champs sub-games. Kirby Star Allies is their first collaboration with HAL Laboratory. *Notes from the ESRB describe how Kirby Star Allies earned its E10+ rating. In addition to its cartoon violence and the sounds and effects of that violence, the notes mention "frenetic melee moves" and a boss fight where "players pilot a starship and shoot projectiles at a winged-creature from a third-person perspective."ESRB *Not counting the grouped Dream Friends separately, Kirby Star Allies has the most playable characters out of any Kirby game, with a total of 41. Videos Kirby Star Allies Chilly Showcase Kirby Star Allies Wester Showcase Kirby Star Allies Birdon Showcase Kirby Star Allies Driblee Showcase Kirby Star Allies NESP Showcase Kirby Star Allies Sir Kibble Showcase Kirby Star Allies Broom Hatter Showcase Kirby Star Allies Bugzzy Showcase Kirby Star Allies Rocky Showcase Kirby Star Allies Chef Kawasaki Showcase Kirby Star Allies Chef Kawasaki Showcase Trailer Kirby Star Allies Plugg Showcase Kirby Star Allies Blade Knight Showcase Kirby Star Allies Bio Spark Showcase Kirby Star Allies Parasol Waddle Dee Showcase Kirby Star Allies Bonkers Showcase Kirby Star Allies Beetley Showcase Kirby Star Allies Waddle Doo Showcase Kirby Star Allies Burning Leo Showcase Kirby Star Allies Knuckle Joe Showcase Kirby Star Allies Poppy Bros. Jr. Showcase Kirby Star Allies Gim Showcase Kirby Star Allies Vividria Showcase Kirby Star Allies Jammerjab Showcase Kirby Star Allies Como Showcase Kirby Star Allies Rick & Kine & Coo Are Back! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Marx, the Cosmic Jester - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Gooey!? - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Adeleine & Ribbon - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Dark Meta Knight - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Daroach Attacks! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update – Magalor is here! – Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Taranza weaves a web! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Susie Suits Up! Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Whispy Woods teaser trailer Kirby Star Allies Japanese King Dedede Promo Kirby Star Allies Meta Knight Footage Kirby Star Allies Francisca Gameplay Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Kirby Star Allies Hyness Showcase Artwork KSA Kirby Artwork.png|Kirby KSA Kirby artwork 4.png|Kirby Kirby - Kirby Star Allies.png|Kirby KSA Kirby Artwork 2.png|Kirby with a Friend Heart KSA Artist artwork.png|Artist Kirby KSA Spider Kirby artwork.png|Spider Kirby KSA Staff Kirby artwork1.png|Staff Kirby Festival Kirby.png|Festival Kirby KSA Cleaning Kirby Artwork.png|Cleaning Kirby KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|Burning Leo and Kirby KSA Kirby and Poppy Bros. Jr. artwork cropped.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. and Kirby KSA Cleaning Kirby and curling stone Artwork.png|Cleaning Kirby with Curling Stone KSA_Yo-yo_kirby.png|Yo-Yo Kirby, upgraded to Sizzle Yo-Yo KSA_yo-yo_kirby_Artwork.png|Yo-Yo Kirby Cook KSA.PNG|Cook Kirby KSA Helper Artwork.png|Friend Circle with Helpers KSA Character Artwork.png|Donpuff KSA Driblee Artwork.png|Driblee Vividria_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Vividria Gim_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|Gim with a Splash Yo-Yo Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. KSA_Poppy_Bros._Jr..png|Poppy Bros. Jr. with a Bluster Bomb KSA_Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight with a Blizzard Sword KSA_Bonkers_Artwork.png|Bonkers with a Zap Hammer KSA_Parasol_Waddle_Dee.png|Parasol Waddle Dee Bio_Spark_Star_Allies.png|Bio Spark with a Sizzle Ninja Burning Leo Star Allies Artwork.png|Burning Leo KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca KSA Flamberge artwork.png|Flamberge KSA Blonde general artwork.png|Zan Partizanne KSA The Three generals Artwork.png|The Three Mage-Sisters KSA King Dedede artwork transparent.png|King Dedede KSA Macho Dedede.png|King Dedede (boss) KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg KSA Chilly artwork.png|Chilly KSA Maxim Tomato artwork.png|Maxim Tomato KSA Pep brew artwork.png|Pep Brew KSA Picture Piece artwork.png|Picture Piece KSA Mt. Dedede.png|King Dedede's Castle KSA Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KSA RickKineCoo.png|Rick & Kine & Coo KSA Marx.png|Marx KSA Gooey artwork.png|Gooey Daroach ksa.png|Daroach DMK ArtworkKSA.png|Dark Meta Knight Ado and ribbon.png|Adeleine & Ribbon KSA_Magolor_artwork.png|Magolor KSA_Taranza_artwork_transparent.png|Taranza KSA_Susie_artwork_transparent.png|Susie Francisca_Dream_Friend_Artwork.png|Francisca Flamberge_Dream_Friend_Art.png|Flamberge Zan_Partizanne_Dream_Friend_Art.png|Zan Partizanne Three.png|The Three Mage-Sisters AllDreamFriends.png|The Characters Of Kirby Star Allies Kirby’s Friends 2.png|Kirby and all of the Dream Friends Logos KirbyforNintendoSwitchlogovariant.png| North American Logo KirbyStarAlliesLogoJP.png| Japanese Logo Boxart KSA Boxart.jpg| North American Box Art Kirbystaralliesbackcover.png| North American Box Art back Kirbystaralliesspine.png| North American Box Art Spine Kirbystaralliesinsidecover.png| North American Reverse Cover KSA BOX UK.png|{UK}} United Kingdom Box Art KSA JP Box.jpg| Japanese Box Art Media KirbyStarAlliesGameCard.png| North American Game Card KSA Icon.jpg| United Kingdom Home Menu Icon KSA_Banner_Ad.jpg|YouTube banner advertisement Concept Artwork Artist Concept Artwork.jpg|Artist Festival Concept Artwork.jpg|Festival Nature's Navel Concept Art.jpg|Nature's Navel Green Gardens Concept Artwork.jpg|Green Gardens Green Gardens Concept Art 2.jpg|Green Gardens Friend Circle Concept Art.jpg|Friend Circle Friend Bridge and Friend Train Concept Art.jpg|Friend Bridge and Friend Train Friend Star Concept Art 1.jpg|Friend Star Friend Star Concept Art 2.jpg|Friend Star Water Friend Concept Art 1.jpg|Driblee Water Friend Concept Art 2.jpg|Driblee Float Slime Concept Art 1.jpg|Floaty the Cell Core Float Slime Concept Art 2.jpg|Floaty the Cell Core Vividria Concept Artwork.jpg|Vividria KSA BuffDDD Concept Art.jpg|King Dedede KSA DDD Concept Art.jpg|King Dedede Jambastion Mage Concept Art.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters Jamabstion Mage Concept Art2.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters Three Sisters HiAD Concept Art.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters (Heroes in Another Dimension) Hyness Concept Art 1.jpg|Hyness Hyness Concept Art 2.jpg|Hyness Hyness Concept Art 3.jpg|Hyness Hyness Concept Art 4.jpg|Hyness Hyness Concept Art 5.jpg|Hyness Parallel Boss Concept Art 1.jpg|Parallel Kracko and Parallel Woods Parallel Boss Concept Art 2.jpg|Parallel Meta Knight and Parallel Dedede HiAD Concept Art 1.jpg|Heroes in Another Dimension HiAD Concept Art 2.jpg|Heroes in Another Dimension HiAD Concept Art 3.jpg|Heroes in Another Dimension Gallery KSA_New_Title_screen.jpg|Title screen (3.0.0 update) KSA_Title_screen_4.0.jpg|Title screen (4.0.0 update) KSw Screenshot 1.png|Sword Kirby slashes a Bronto Burt. KSw Screenshot 2.png|Stone Kirby, as a Curling Stone, freezes Cappies. KSw Screenshot 3.png|Kirby converts an enemy Poppy Bros. Jr. into a Helper. KSw Screenshot 4.png|Kirby and Parasol Waddle Dee solve a puzzle. KSw Screenshot 5.png|Sword Kirby powers up his sword with Fire. KSw Screenshot 6.png|Bomb Kirby powers up his bomb with Water. KSw Screenshot 7.png|Kirby and his Helpers form a wheel. KSw Screenshot 8.png|Kirby and his Helpers shoot out of Cannons. KSw Screenshot 9.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Mr. Frosty. KSw Screenshot 10.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Whispy Woods. KSw Screenshot 11.png|Kirby travels across the level map. KSw Screenshot 12.png|Kirby and his Helpers clear a stage. KSA Puzzle Piece.jpg|A new collectible, the Picture Piece Buff De De De.png|Transformed King Dedede File:Spider Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Spider Copy Ability. File:Friend Abilities.jpeg|Friend Abilities introduction. File:Artist Ability.jpeg|Kirby's Artist Copy Ability. File:New Mechanic Friend Train.jpeg|The Friend Train. The new Copy Ability Stick KSA.jpeg|Kirby's Staff Copy Ability KSA Unknown Cloak Person.jpg|Hyness 00000965 11.jpg|The Jamba Heart Kirby Star Allies screenshot.png|Kirby and his Helpers battle Francisca. Coo.PNG|A mural of Coo found in Inside Islands KSA_Game_Over.jpg|Game Over KSA_100%.jpg|100% Clear King_Dedede_Dream_Friend.jpg|King Dedede Meta_Knight_Dream_Friend.jpg|Meta Knight Bandana_Waddle_Dee_KSA.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee KSA_R&K&C_Splash_Screen.png|Coo Kine & Rick KSA_Marx_Splash_Screen.png|Marx KSA_Gooey_Splash_Screen.png|Gooey AdeleineinStarAllies.png|Adeleine And Ribbon Dark_Meta_Knight_KSA.jpg|Dark Meta Knight KSA_Daroach.png|Daroach Dream_Friend_-_Magolor_Introduction.jpeg|Magolor Dream_Friend_-_Taranza_Introduction.jpeg|Taranza Dream_Friend_-_Susie_Introduction.jpeg|Susie The_Three_Mage-Sisters.png|The Three Mage-Sisters Scan_15.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan_16.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan_17.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan_18.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan-13.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan-14.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan-15.jpg|Famitsu scan Scan-16.jpg|Famitsu scan KSA_Haiku.png|''Kirby Star Allies''-themed haiku (Nintendo News) External Links *North American website (archived) *Japanese website (archived) *Play Nintendo "Choose your buddy" References es:Kirby Star Allies de:Kirby Star Allies it:Kirby Star Allies ja:星のカービィ スターアライズ zh:星之卡比 新星同盟 Category:2010s Games Category:Traditional platformers Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Games with demos Category:Games